newroccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Poop Dick
Terrence Tatson was the president of the UCLA chapter of Alpha Gamma Alpha. An especially popular fraternity throughout the west coast with deep seeded 'Bro" customs. Terrence was an honrable man who never stuck his nose in anyones business. Some might argue that sadly, the same cannot be said for his dick. One evening, Diana Prince A.K.A. 'Wonder Woman', was giving a lecture at UCLA about womens progress in America. As a good gesture on behalf of the AGA, Terrence welcomed Wonder Woman to the party being hosted at his fraternity's house in honor of her speech. Nothing but well behaved chivalrous men were promised, but Bro's have a habit of being Bro's and not even the tides can change that. The champion of Amazons took on Lacoste fitted men in snorting lines of coke as if it were mere sugar to the goddess of justice, she drank down whole kegs like a whale swallows water, her bong rips made one feel as though she were more than capable of inhaling the most fatal of earth's gasses. Finally when all the ale was drank, and cynders of blunt after blunt lined the groud like leaves do a forest floor, when the rooms of passed out men and women on the floor with vaginas and cocks scribed over their faces looked as though a hedonistic battle took place, where unwrapped condoms were like a virgin latex shield being taken into combat and never even had a chance to lift to glance the coming blow, only then as not even a whisper was being said, did the warrior of Myscethera look Terrence Tatson in the eye and decide he was fit to chisel out this once clay beauty's vagina, as well as Hera had sculpted it herself. Tossing and turning, thrusting and busting, humping and dumping, crash and thud and pound and slams; it was like to think Kronos himself was batting the Titans of old. That evening Wonder Woman's ass embraced, encircled and clenched around Terrence's manhood causing a chasm of earth made shudders to echo from the bedroom. Terrence Tatson, for the first time in his life, dribbled his nut in a girl's butt. Terrence woke up that morning to a feeling of conquest and saw to his side Wonder Woman sleeping sound as an infant. Terrence lifted the sheets to view his sword that took on the Amazonian herself and exclaimed his approval in his victory, "nice". He then lifts the sheets again and is shocked to see dry crusted fecal exrement on his penis. "Oh shit! There's poop on my dick!" exclaimed Terrence in horror. He rushes to the shower to clean himself off. The poop washes away but only to return days later. After much speculation his physician surmises it's the worst case of fall out from anal sex he's ever seen. Using scalpels, hammers, and chisels, the doctor chips away at the poop to no avail. Wiping the sweat from his brow, his doctor gives up and tells him insurance wont cover that procedure. Terrence is admiring a statue of Franklin Delano Roosevelt charging a bobcat on his chariot of death, when out of the corner of his eye he sees Wonder Woman crossing the courtyard. He rushes up to her and explains the whole debacle. The toughened beauty apologizes profusely and shows her shame as well. Terrece reassures her everything is fine and he is guilty as well but that the poop wont go away. She realizes that because it's her poop and therefore a divinely poop, it can never fully wash off. Everything about the Amazonian is made from the gods so is her poop must be wonderous and powerful as well. With a gentle hand, she pulls Terrence's face closer, and looks him almost pitifully in the eye, "I know this is a great burden you carry and that the stigma of always having shit on your penis will prevent you from getting laid, but you possess a great power; the power of the gods, Nay! The Poop of the Gods! Imagine Terrence,if you will, the poop of the Gods trickling down Mount Olympus onto a man's penis. He would become the greatest mortal the world would ever know. You can do things with your life Terrence. You only lack the shit to show you the way." In disbelief out of hearing whatever the fuck this bitch just said, Terrence argued "I don't know how to control this shit, how to summon it at will!" Kissing him softly on the lips Wonder Woman whispered "You need but only say the name of who you are." "Terrence Tatson?" replies the boy. As she leans in almost to seduce his ear, the Amazonian says "No, POOP DICK."